The Jaguar's Claws
by Dead Paw
Summary: Harry Potter XMen Xover.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey! Okay, I've got to say that I'm not so good with X-Men, I mean, I like the movies, and I've read about… none of the comics. But hey, that's me. The stories are based around the films of X-Men and the books of Harry Potter. It's set just after fifth year, and the Ellis Island incident.

I know there are a lot of fanfic's about this kinda thing, but keep with me, I hope to bring something great to this story.

Just so you know, and don't get freaked out when my good friend, Harry, turns a bit dark. Well, I say a bit, I mean a lot, but I'll let you read it!

I don't own X-Men or Harry Potter; they belong to Marvel, Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling and maybe some other people.

(Line Here)

_The Basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true. Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and as he drove it into the roof of the great serpent, he felt a sharp pain in between his knuckles and three long, white claws also shot into the King of Serpents._

_But as blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the Basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor._

_Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain spreading slowly and steadily from his wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of colour._

_A patch of scarlet swam past him and heard the soft clatter of claws beside him._

"_Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were brilliant, Fawkes…" He felt the bird lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him._

The scene had replayed in his mind over and over again since that fateful day. Fawkes the Phoenix had saved his life by healing his wound with his tears. Before Harry had been allowed to leave the hospital wing, he'd asked Madam Pomfrey to do a blood test. The outcome was surprising to say the least.

Madam Pomfrey had first given him his blood type, which was a spell created by Madam Pomfrey herself for all the Muggleborns in the school. Then, she had said that it was altered from the last time she had checked, which was in his first year. And finally she almost jumped out of her skin when she found the next bit – Harry had two, confronting miasma's that had altered his blood slightly. On one side was a venom, trying to poison his entire being, and on the other, an antidote, trying to stop the venom, but at the same time heal all cuts, bruises, broken bones, anything really. It was truly amazing. Madam Pomfrey had asked about it, but Harry just said he didn't know. That was a lie of course, but nobody needed to know that.

That was the first of the three things running through his mind at the moment. The second was his healing powers that had manifested after that fateful day. They had been tested out when Harry had returned from his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Vernon had beaten him to near death after the 'warning', as he called it.

During that time, Harry had broken four of his ribs, his right forearm, his right leg, and a fracture in his skull and had healed it within half an hour.

The beatings had continued day, after day, after day, and finally they began to heal almost as soon as they were made. This made Vernon smirk each day as he thought how much pain he could bring the 'freak'.

As of now, Harry was locked in his room, completely alone. The bars had been put around his windows again and Hedwig had been going completely crazy.

The Order had done nothing to help and they had made Harry promise to write at least every three days, and even though he hadn't written, nobody had came. At first, Harry had just thought they must be incredibly busy that they couldn't write, but not even Ron or Hermione had bothered sending any letters.

Harry beginning to doubt they would ever come.

That's when Vernon came.

"Freak," He growled. "You are no longer welcome in this room. You're going back to your cupboard."

Grabbing Harry by the collar, Vernon dragged the teen downstairs and threw him into the open cupboard. Harry whacked his head against the wall of the cupboard when he was thrown into it. He had to scrunch up into a ball just to fit in. Harry heard the lock click on the door and sighed. He hated the Dursleys with a passion.

Hate and anger were the last things he felt before he passed out from the little oxygen in the tiny cupboard.

-

Harry woke up to find himself stuffed inside of the trunk of Vernon's new car and through the small gap between the seats, Harry could see that it was night-time, most likely the middle of the night.

Harry started to panic and the only thing to do was try to break out. The banging in the boot alerted Vernon that Harry was awake and he growled.

"Shut up freak, its time to leave." Vernon started laughing menacingly.

The car stopped and Harry heard two doors open and close and when the trunk opened, Harry tried to escape, only to be kept back by a giant fist slamming into his stomach.

"You're not going anywhere, freak." Said Dudley, dragging Harry out of the trunk and taking him to a point in the middle of nowhere.

"Here'll do, Duds, drop him." Dudley nodded and dropped Harry, just as Vernon threw a shovel at his feet. "Did, freak."

Immediately, Harry knew what was going to happen – he was digging his own grave. A threat Vernon had made several times before was coming true. Quickly, he took in his surroundings. The middle of nowhere, forest surrounding him completely – if he ever did survive this, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere. Unless, of course, he Apparated, but you needed a licence to do that and he had never Apparated before.

Harry's eyes flashed hope for a moment, as he remembered when he'd found himself on the school roof for no reason at all. Had he apparated then? All he wanted was to be safe and far away from Dudley, somewhere where he couldn't be reached. That willpower had sent him to the roof, maybe if he willed himself away he would be able to?

But where would he go? He couldn't go to Grimmauld Place – too many bad memories – he couldn't go to Hogwarts – Hermione had told him about the Anti-Apparation wards around the castle – he certainly couldn't go to the Weasley's – if Hogwarts had wards, the Burrow certainly would as well, after all, their eldest son was a cursebreaker!

Harry didn't know where else he could go and began to sweat with anxiousness as he picked up the shovel and started to dig.

After almost three hours of digging, Vernon finally told him to stop. Harry began to cry. He was going to die.

"You've been a burden to me all your life. And now that burden will finally be lifted." He took out a semi-automatic pistol and handed it to Dudley. "Son, this will be a great lesson for you. I fought in the Falkland Wars, your grandfather fought in the Second World War, his father fought in the First World War. It'll be your turn soon, but you have to have the guts to kill a man. Well, _freak_ in this case."

Harry began to cry harder now. "No! Please," he begged. "Please, Dudley, Uncle Vernon. _Please!_"

Vernon smirked and told Dudley to squeeze the trigger, don't pull it.

Harry began to cry harder and harder, begging for Dudley not to do it. Dudley looked frightened, but tried to put on a brave face as he squeezed the trigger.

The bullet shot from the gun and hit Harry straight between the eyes. Harry slumped into the grave, his eyes rolling back into his head, his tongue lolling from his mouth. Dudley was horrified, but with the words of praise from his father, he began to laugh with him as they pilled the dirt onto Harry's body.

The soil had just reached Harry's neck when Vernon watched in horror as the wound from the bullet began to close. Six, long, bone white claws emerged from the dirt and suddenly launched themselves into Dudley Dursley's fat neck. Blood gushed from the wound and Dudley's enormous body fell to the ground.

Vernon began to stutter. "No! I-I-it can't be! Y-you should b-be d-dead!"

As he walked backwards to try and get away from the freak in front of him, he fell on to his giant rump and tried to grasp for the gun, lying only a few feet away from him.

An evil smirk fluttered across Harry's face and he wiggled one of his fingers menacingly, only just noticing the long claws in between his knuckles. "Ah, ah, ahh, Uncle,"

With a quick downward slash, the arm reaching for the gun was swiftly cut of at the elbow. Retracting the claws, Harry grabbed hold of Vernon's flabby neck and pushed him up against a tree. One claw slid from his hand and pierced the side of Vernon's neck. Then a second one. Then a third.

"I'm going to let you bleed to death, uncle, for everything you've done to me."

Dropping his uncle, Harry stabbed each leg and the arm remaining and the fat man's chest, before taking the Vernon's car keys.

Once Harry reached the car, he put the keys in the ignition and tried to start it. After Kangaroo hopping the car four times, he finally got it into first and slowly began to drive away. He'd seen his uncle drive cars a thousand times and mimicked his movements exactly.

Harry only made it ten metres before passing out at the wheel and almost driving the car into a ditch. A cloaked stranger pushed Harry off the wheel and into the passenger seat before dragging the car from the ditch and driving away into the night.

-


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own X-Men or Harry Potter; they belong to Marvel, Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling and maybe some other people.

Just so you know, I'm basing Cerebro on what I've seen from the movies. And Wikipedia is a lifesaver… a very unreliable lifesaver, but a lifesaver nonetheless.

Oh and I know it wasn't Stryker who created Wolverine in the comics, but I want to co-inside with the films, much easier to follow. 

(Line Here)

Professor Charles Francis Xavier, founder of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, leaned back in his wheelchair and sighed. Not a two days ago, he had been searching the world with Cerebro to find mutants in need of help and had found a boy with mutant powers unusually similar to one of his X-Men, Logan.

The first was healing powers. This boy, well, young man, had been shot in the head, died, and returned to life. A feat that was physically impossible, but had happened. Surviving a bullet to the head would entail for ones skeletal structure to be made entirely from Adamantium and healing powers that could heal a broken bone in less than a millisecond.

The second, were the claws that extended from in between his knuckles, except in bone instead of Adamantium. Heck, the boy even looked incredibly like him.

But as soon as the claws had retracted, Charles lost the link to him. It was if he also had the ability to shield his mind from mental attacks.

And so, Professor Charles Francis Xavier rolled down the hall, away from Cerebro, and into a large elevator to the levels above to begin his lessons for the day.

-

Remus Lupin was beginning to get worried. Harry hadn't written at all. They had passed the six days mark, and Remus should have received two letters from his surrogate Godson. No one else was worried though. They were worrying about Voldemort's recent activities. Not even Ron and Hermione were worried – though, that might be due to the fact that Dumbledore had told them not to write to him as now was a time for Harry to grieve.

If Harry didn't write to him within the next three days, Remus Lupin would go and personally sort out the Dursleys.

-

Sabretooth picked up the boy from the passenger seat and carried him onto a small, privet jet, before dropping him into a seat and buckling him in. Toad began hopping up and down in his seat, asking where they were going.

"Canada," growled Sabretooth, throwing a brown paper bag at him, containing some fast food he'd picked up for the annoying toad. "Don't ever expect me to get you food again."

Toad bit into the cheeseburger and nodded. "So," began Toad, still chewing. "Why we going to Canada?"

"I need to see… an old friend." Sabretooth smirked and Toad shivered.

"You give me the shakes every time you do that."

"Just shut up, and fly the fucking plane."

The hyperactive kid sat down and shut up.

About halfway through the flight, Toad put the jet on autopilot and hopped into the back. He looked at the boy lying in the seat and let out a low whistle. "Maaan, that guy is fucked up," he stared at a small mark that was slowly fading away. "Is that a bullet wound? Can this guy heal himself?"

Sabretooth gave a feral grin. "Just like Wolverine. Got the claws too."

Toad gulped and began to back away slowly.

-

Doctor Abraham Cornelius, lead scientist of the Third Instalment of Weapon X, sat and waited anxiously for Sabretooth to bring the new subject to him. Apparently, this one, male, around 5ft 6, was the perfect one. The one that could be the perfect weapon. The leading subject at Neverland. He already had the healing factor, the claws, and had survived a bullet to the head. The kid, even though Sabretooth had only described him over the phone, was apparently quiet strong, but incredibly scrawny. Though the strength to lift a 20stone could have just been adrenaline.

Sabretooth had wanted a reward for finding the new subject, but Cornelius wasn't the one to deal with when it came to money, but he'd talked to the director and they'd settle on a deal. Sabretooth would get a ten thousand dollars if the boy was worth it, but if he wasn't, he'd only get five hundred.

The Adamantium double doors swung open, and in walked Sabretooth, carrying an unconscious boy over his shoulder. Cornelius motioned for the great bulk of a man to drop the kid on the table. Stripping the boy of his clothes, he began to examine him after shooing Sabretooth from the room

"Hmm, looks malnourished. You say he has the healing factor, _and _bone claws? My, my, it seems you might have outdone yourself. No long term scars, except one on the forehead. Now, where was it only Wolverine? Ah yes," he picked up Harry's left arm and lightly pushed a finger on the centre of his palm and another just below the elbow. Three long bone white claws extended and Cornelius' eye's lit up with glee. "Excellent, excellent."

A groan escaped from Harry, and Cornelius remembered he hadn't yet sedated his specimen.

"Where am I?" Harry managed to get out. Cornelius grinned.

"Your new home. Welcome to Neverland."

Cornelius jabbed the needle into Harry's arm and watched as the nearly lethal dose anaesthetics took hold of Harry's body. As soon as he was sure the kid was out, he began his tests.

"Having fun?" asked a voice from behind Cornelius, causing him to jump. "Status?"

"Definitely useful, Sir. He seems to be exactly what Sabretooth said, though I haven't yet had the chance to test his healing abilities."

Cornelius turned around to face the man behind him. The man, named William Stryker, nodded. Wearing a white mask over his disfigured face, a leaving note from the first of Weapon X, Wolverine. "Proceed."

Cornelius nodded, and taking a scalpel, made a downward incision in Harry's chest. Cornelius' eyes lit up with glee.

"Whoa!" shouted the doctor as blood licked the scalpel, burning it away. "Amazing!"

Quickly, he removed the instrument and looked at it closely. It had been eaten away right down the blade and shaft. The end was still bubbling and sizzling.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing!"

Stryker growled. "What's amazing?"

"It seems that this boy has a poison in his blood that eats away at anything that try's to get into his system. It's the perfect defence mechanism. His healing factor is even better than Wolverine's." Cornelius stated as he ran a finger over where he'd made the incision.

"Yes, I can see that. But why is it 'Absolutely Amazing'?"

Cornelius held up the still sizzling scalpel. "This was Adamantium."

-

Ronald Weasley was scared. And not scared, frightened-scared, but anxious-scared. There was something wrong with him and he didn't know what to do.

His usually vivid orange hair was on fire. But he couldn't feel it. It was if someone had placed a Flame-Freezing charm on it, but he couldn't smell the singeing of hair burning.

Trying to put it out, Ron only made the fire shoot up his arms and spread all over his body. Letting out a small scream, Ron grabbed the old fish tank on his window ledge, pointed his wand at it and shot a stream of water into it until it was full. He then lifted it up with Wingardium Leviosa and tipped it over himself. The fire extinguished, but not before Ron's clothes had been fried.

A knock sounded at the door and Fred and George's voices came through. "What's happening in there, Ronniekins?"

"Does our Iddy Ickle Ronniekins have a… _personal_ problem?"

They both burst out laughing, and apparated into the room. Luckily, by this time Ron had put most of his clothes on, but their comments made him blush and it started all over again.

The Twins shared a quick look, before taking out their wands and putting Ron out.

Ron looked away. "Just go away."

"No way, little brother."

"We know what you're going through."

Ron glared at his elder brothers. "And what is it I'm going through?"

They once more, shared a look and said in unison. "A mutation."

-


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own X-Men or Harry Potter; they belong to Marvel, Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling and maybe some other people.

-

When Harry awoke, he found himself locked away in a cell. At first he though himself in Azkaban, but he threw that thought away when he realised it was a human standing outside his cell. The next train of thought was he could be in a muggle prison, but that thought was also tossed when the guard outside his cell entered it, and smacked him on the back of the head with a club. The screams from the cell next to his were the last things he heard before he fell unconscious.

-

Being sedated everyday for a week can really take its toll on a human. Cornelius had had to get the guard even whack the boy on the back of the head as well as being sedated every three hours. But the boy's blood was haywire, and there was nothing he could do to correct that. But, the plus side to this was he had to create a substance harder than Adamantium.

"Careful with his head when… oh never mind. Just dump him on the table, and lets get this done."

Harry was placed very unceremoniously onto the table

It was a mixture of Uru, Promethium and Adamantium, with a touch of liquid diamond. He hadn't yet named it, but a name can come with time. The important fact was that it was stronger then Adamantium and could support the boy's blood. That was the main problem, getting it bonded to the boy's bones. He would have to create enough to coat his equipment before increasing, before bonding it to the kid's bones.

That would take at most a week, and he had really hoped he could do the bonding before the skill implanting, but it looked like he had no choice in the matter.

Hopefully, the hourly whacks on the noggin should have sufficiently got most of the old information out of the head, ready for the new.

Wheeling the kid to the Re-education centre, he noticed that the kid was beginning to wake and he smirked. This was going to be painful. Normally, they injected the specimen with a heavy dose of morphine, but Cornelius hadn't yet coated the needles, and he really couldn't be bothered to just squirt it down his throat.

The Re-education centre was just a big television with flashing images of moves, techniques, skills, languages, information and other things that would be useful for an assassin. But it also had calming sound to lower the blood pressure so not to cause the victim… ahem, subject, panic, otherwise the information would not be absorbed. It was crucial that the subject was awake.

The giant TV switched on and an incredibly beautiful woman came on in a tight and small nurse's uniform. She giggled and jumped up and down, introducing the Re-education centre and what would be happening.

Oh, and the subject had to be turned on.

Cornelius laughed and turned away; glad he didn't have to switch to the _other _video.

-

After Ron had talked to Fred and George, they had led him to their training ground in the forest outside of the Burrow. It seemed that they both had weird powers as well, but theirs differed from his in more ways than one. They could control electricity, one of those muggle things, but apparently they had gone into the main town to see what electricity really was, and found out it was like lightening.

After that day, they had worked everyday in their training ground to control it and now had a medium level of control over it. They began teaching Ron what they did to control it, starting with what exactly what his power was.

Ron trained hard for three days solid, just to work out how to have a minimum control over his power. But it was worth it. His power – it was incredible. He could control _fire_!

On the fourth day, Ron found he could cover his whole body like a cocoon, it even protected him from the Twins shock waves. It was that day that Ginny had followed them.

She had followed them because everyday, at the same time, Ron left, closely followed by the Twins and they came back, all battered and bruised everyday. Ginny needed to know what was going on.

Ron gathered the flames around him and preparing to battle Fred and George as training when Ginny screamed.

Immediately, Ron's flames extinguished and he rushed after the quickly retreating Ginny. But it was too late; she had brought a broom. Ginny shot through the trees at an amazing speed for a Cleensweep 7. She had reached the house before Ron had even managed to get a quarter of the way.

-

Ron trudged out of his room, dragging his trunk with all of his belongings shrunk by Fred and George and down the stairs to the fireplace, where he flooed to the apartment above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

-

It had been almost a month since Harry had entered into Doctor Cornelius' _expert_ care. Harry had been through the Re-education centre, and had absorbed everything expertly. Cornelius could remember the exact words the boy had said.

"…_Roundhouse kick… pounce… pump-action Winchester model 1897 shotgun… Audi R8… dry weight 1560-kg… duodenal glands… Zygomatic arch is formed by the Zygomatic process of temporal bone…Je m'appelle Jaguar"_

And during that month, the machines had been updated and Harry's entire body had been toned up a bit through generating micro-tears in his muscles via a machine to increase his muscle mass.

Cornelius had even managed to complete the bonding process with minor injuries to himself. That in itself was a success. Usually, it took two months to complete everything, including training, but of course, this one didn't need training, it was already in his head.

So, with nothing left to do, Harry was tossed back in his cell, arm cuffed behind his back with Adamantium shackles, waiting for his first assignment.

-

'_Where am I?_'

As if reading his thoughts, Doctor Cornelius stepped into his cell and answered. "Neverland, of course."

"Mpf… pain…" his voice was hoarse and sore.

"Yes, you will feel a lot of pain, you've gone through a lot in the past month – what with the bonding and all."

"…Bonding?"

Cornelius nodded. "Yes, Jaguar."

"…Jaguar…?"

"That is your name, remember."

"M…name… Harry…" Was his name even Harry anyway?

"No, your name is Jaguar, you are the perfect weapon. With Adamanteus X bonded to you bones you are the strongest yet. Your healing factor is even stronger than Wolverine's, and your blood, well; your blood is truly amazing! Your mutation is wonderful!"

"…Weapon…? Adamanteus…? … Healing…? … Mutation…?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. I take it you didn't know much about mutants before you came here. Well, once the information has settled down a bit, you'll understand."

"I…f-feel…wrong…"

"Well, the Adamanteus X will feel… for lack of a better word, weird, for a while, but once you get used to it, it's be fine. I must say, you really _are_ perfect."

'Jaguar' nodded. "…Jaguar…"

Cornelius smirked and nodded. "Good. Now, what are you?"

"… Perfect…weapon…?"

Cornelius nodded. "And what are you not to do?"

"…Join…mutants…?" The information was starting to settle, and his voice was finally beginning to come back.

"Great! Right, it is now 03.19; your first assignment will begin at exactly 04.45. But first, we must get you under our _complete_ control."

Cornelius snapped his fingers and two brutes came in and carried him away.

-

Jaguar was set down into an Adamantium chair and bolted in around the neck, legs and arms. He growled as he was pushed forward slightly and waited for the pain to come. It came as just a little twitch at first before growing into an agonising pain, drilling into his spinal cord.

Jaguar let out an enormous roar and wrestled against his bond.

A sudden 'snikt' sounded. A gurgling verbalised, like the sound of someone being stabbed in the gut.

Jaguar broke free of the bonds, and pounced on the Doctor Cornelius, pushing him into the corner of the room. He began to stutter.

"Y-y-you should be t-t-thanking me! I-I-I created you! Y-you w-would be nothing without me."

Jaguar leaned into Cornelius, pushing his Adamanteus X claws further into him, and whispered into his ear. "I would rather turn on my Creator, than be controlled by him."

With his free hand, Jaguar slashed through Cornelius' neck and wrenched upwards with the claws still in the dying man's gut.

"See you in hell, Creator." He said as Jaguar let the limp body fall to the floor and, pulling the metal rod from the base of his head, left the room silently.

-

Wheeling out of Cerebro, Xavier called upon his trusted X-Men. Once they were all assembled, he began. "I believe we have a mutant in need of our help. Well, to be precise, three. At least level three. Maybe a little higher, but anyway, they are in need of our help."

"Professor, where exactly are they?" asked Jean Grey, Xavier's number one student/teacher.

"England, London to be precise. I'll send you the co-ordinates when you're in the X-Jet."

The group nodded, and headed to the Jet.

Once on board, the co-ordinates where programmed into the Jet and they were away.

-

"Sigh," Ron was bored.

There was nothing to do around here. The twins had shut the shop for the rest of the day, giving the staff a day of, which meant he had nothing to do. He couldn't go train because he had nowhere to go, and he couldn't write to Harry or Hermione because Dumbledore had told him not to write to Harry to let him grieve, and he didn't know where Hermione was at the moment. Probably off gliding on snow on wood!

Ron shook his head with laughter. What was it called, skiing?

The doorbell to the muggle world rang (The Twins had bought the property on the other side of their shop in the muggle world and knocked down the wall separating them) and Ron went to answer.

"Yes? Can I help you?" asked Ron as he opened the door. He almost keeled over laughing as three people in front of him, dressed in form-fitting leather suits, with the letter X in a circle as an emblem, but luckily, he contained himself.

There were two women, one white, one black and one white man. The white woman with a deep red shade of hair stepped forward.

"Hello," she said with a America accent. "I'm Jean Grey."

-


End file.
